The present invention relates to a device for supporting a banner or similar flexible panel in a vertical plane for advertizing or decorative purposes, by tensioning it in such a way that it always remains flat, without forming wrinkles, and simultaneously giving it the ability to withstand windage, especially as the panel is taut and therefore has a relatively rigid flat surface, this panel being constantly returned to its vertical plane.
Numerous embodiments of support devices for banners, flags or flexible panels of this kind are already known, these consisting in causing a vertical pole or the like to bear at least one horizontal bracket to which the upper edge of the banner or _fly_ is attached, for example by forming a sewn hem along this edge and engaging the bracket in this hem, or alternatively by attaching this edge to this bracket by eyelets or similar fasteners.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,794 discloses a device for a flag which comprises two rods borne by a pole, each rod being fitted with a mount, a means of temporary immobilization and a spring for storing up the compressive loadings which result from the lifting of the mounts in reaction to the movement of the flag.
The panel is thus suspended from the bracket and, in the absence of wind, extends in a vertical plane, especially if its opposite lower edge is appropriately weighted. A return line may also be fixed to this lower edge and attached to elsewhere on the pole, below the flexible panel, to limit the flapping movements of the panel. As an alternative, a hem may also be formed in this lower edge as in the upper edge, and into which can be slipped a batten which stiffens the panel and makes it easier to keep in its plane.
However, with these solutions, as soon as the wind speed increases, the thrust of the air which strikes this flexible panel is exerted on it, creating somewhat violent turbulence and in any event creating a force which presses on the panel and tries to drive it along and cause it to twist on itself or even wrap around the pole, thus no longer allowing its surface to be seen, this being accompanied with resulting drawbacks if the panel is an advertizing panel bearing writing or various signs.
The subject of the present invention is a device for supporting a flexible panel of the kind described briefly hereinabove, which alleviates these drawbacks, not only by making it possible for the panel to be kept approximately vertical and appropriately taut between its upper and lower edges, but also allowing it to withstand the effects of the wind, by virtue of return means which return the panel to its initial position, opposing the pushing forces exerted on it.
To this end, the support device in question for a banner or similar flexible panel of rectangular overall shape arranged and kept taut in a vertical plane, this panel being secured along its upper and lower edges in this plane to two approximately horizontal rods respectively which form brackets and are capable of immobilizing and stiffening these edges, these rods being borne by a vertical pole or similar element, is characterized in that each horizontal rod is equipped, near the vertical pole, with an element for bearing against this pole, this element being associated with a means of temporary immobilization on the pole, each rod and its bearing element being connected by a spring capable of opposing lateral torque exerted on the rod, constantly returning the latter to the vertical plane of the panel.
According to another feature of the support according to the invention, each element for bearing against the pole belonging to a horizontal rod is made of a rigid and continuous metal wire shaped to form a V-shaped bow, this bow being extended at its open ends by two branches which bear against the lateral surface of the pole along parallel generatrices thereof, one of these branches comprising an element for connecting to the return spring connected to the horizontal rod, the plane which bisects the V-shaped bow coinciding with the vertical plane of the panel.
According to another feature also, each horizontal rod comprises, at the opposite end to its running part connected to the return spring, an end part which forms a very obtuse angle with this running part, so as to keep the corresponding edge of the panel taut.
In a preferred embodiment, the means for temporarily immobilizing the bearing element consist of adjustable straps each comprising a buckle for closing the strap on itself around the vertical pole. Advantageously, the buckle for closing each strap comprises a progressive tensioning mechanism that can be locked in position step by step.
Also as a preference and in this embodiment, each adjustable strap comprises two separate strands which can be connected respectively to the two branches of the V-shaped bow, near the two ends of these branches.
According to yet another feature, the return springs of the two horizontal rods secured respectively to the upper and lower edges of the panel are spiral springs, the V-shaped bows of the bearing elements associated with the two rods being arranged symmetrically one with respect to the other with respect to a horizontal plane extending approximately in the middle of the height of the panel.
Other features of a support device produced in accordance with the invention will become still more apparent through the description which follows of one embodiment, given by way of non-limiting indication with reference to the drawings, in which: